Conventionally, there is an information reproducing device comprising a Viterbi decoder as described in, for example, Patent Document 1, in which synchronous sample data is obtained, and thereafter, the synchronous sample data is input to the Viterbi decoder, and most likely data is reproduced.
On the other hand, for example, as described in Patent Document 2, asynchronous sample data is directly input to a Viterbi decoder, and most likely data is reproduced.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3260870
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent No. 3628790